Viola's Mansion
by Lady the Rainicorn
Summary: When a mansion appears out of nowhere Jake,Lady and friends are all invited to a housewarming party. Hours later they don't return, so the pups investigate the mansion in search of them. Eventually, Viola finds herself alone and tapped in this massive and haunted mansion. Will she be able to save her friends and family from this new ghostly presence? Read on to find out!
1. A Prologue and Noodles!

Viola's Mansion

**(A/N: How about something completely different? Yeah I'm getting into writing stories about Jake and Lady's kids now. My favorite in particular is Viola but I like them all!)**

_(Italics = Not English)_

Viola dashed past several trees, panting lightly while she ran as fast as her little stubby paws could carry her.

She started to slow down as she managed to get far away from the stable house where she and her family lived. Finally thinking she was an adequate distance away from her house, she came to a stop and scanned the area looking for the perfect tree to hide in.

"Hmm...That'll do." The young rainipup thought to herself spotting the perfect tree to hide in. Quickly spinning her tail in a helicopter-like fashion, Viola levitated off the ground and into the air, heading towards the spot she had chosen to hide.

While in mid-flight, the sound of leaves rustling behind her quickly caught her attention. Turning around quickly, Viola looked behind to see a familiar figure looking back at her.

"T.V.?" Viola questioned slightly surprised to see her brother near her chosen hiding spot. She hadn't counted on being seen by anyone, not even her own siblings. "Did you follow me?"

"Oh Viola it's only you." The round rainipup replied a little relieved before he could answer her question. "And no I didn't follow you all the way out here." He defended.

"Likely story." Viola replied flatly. She knew her brother had a habit of lying at times like these.

"Yeah...anyway, is you-know-who still it?" T.V. questioned.

"Yeah!" Viola answered back still staying levitated in the air. "But I think he already got KK (Kim Kil Whan), Charlie, and JJ (Jake Jr.)." She said remembering the loud shouts of her siblings made not too long ago.

"What?! ...Already?!" T.V. said flabbergasted. "He sure is getting better at finding us huh?"

Viola nodded before entering a tree hollow. "Yes, he is ,but he'll never find me here!" She boasted. "So, I advise that you find yourself a hiding spot like Now!"

"Can't I just hide in there with you?" T.V. suggested. "That tree hole you're in seems like the perfect place to hide for a while" He added while floating up toward his sister's hiding spot.

"First off, it's called a tree hollow." Viola corrected shaking her head. "Second, you don't hide in the same spot as somebody else. That's just stupid."

"Aw c'mon...please!" T.V. pleaded but a firm shake from his sister's head told him otherwise.

"Well then fine, stick with your trees!" The rainipup huffed at the refusal. He flew over to a row of trees that had a few vines sagging from them. "But don't come crying to me when he gets you." T.V. said before he started swinging away, off to find his own unique hiding spot from their pursuer.

After her brother's departure, Viola rested easy inside the tree hollow that she had chosen to stay in for the moment and she waited patiently as time passed on.

The only thing that kept her company was the tranquility of the noises of nature. Suddenly, without warning her ear drum picked up a disturbance within the calm natural forest. Alerted by the noise of more leaves rustling, Viola snapped out her peaceful state and into a fearful one.

At first she thought it was just T.V. again or perhaps one of the others trying to scope her out. However, the familiar sound from the voice confirmed her that it was none-other than her pursuer.

Viola panicked slightly as she heard the noise come closer...and closer until she could audibly hear thing talk.

"Hmm." The voice mumbled. "I know she's around here somewhere." It finished with a dark chuckle.

At the mention of her existence, Viola trembled a slightly. "Please oh please go away." She quietly thought to herself unable to stop shaking. If she was found, it would be all over for her.

After a few tense moments of quietness Viola was relieved to hear the mysterious figure leaving. She sighed to herself upon hearing the faint sounds of the leaves again, indicating whoever it was that was looking for her was now gone.

Suddenly, what could only be described as an outstretched paw emerged from the outside world, and into the Tree hollow where Viola took refuge. The poor pup couldn't even make a quick enough reaction as the hand grabbed her around the waist.

Unable to teleport her way out, Viola screamed as she was pulled out of her hiding spot and into the light which the Sun provided ever so generously.

"I got you now you little bugger!" The voice said drawing Viola closer to itself. Viola herself was unable to see 100% clearly due to her sudden exposure to the Sun.

The pup's scream of terror suddenly changed into a scream of joyous laughter as she looked at the all too familiar orange figure that held her tightly.

"Ok Dad, you found me." Viola said in defeat.

The magic dog pulled her in for a quick hug. "Heheh you kids are getting so much easier to find now that I know where you like to hide." The magic dog replied victoriously.

"That's only because you added the 'No Teleporting' rule to the game!" Viola countered knowing she could've easily escaped capture had she had the privilege.

"Well...you should know the only reason I managed to find you was because your brother gave your hiding spot away when I caught him." The dad replied jokingly. He had mentally noted to pay his son back for helping him win.

"That traitor!" Viola said bitterly at her brother's betrayal. "I'll get him back for ratting me out like that."

"Now, now Viola it was all just a game. Nothing to get all worked up about." The magic dog interjected lightly patting his daughter on her head.

Viola calmed down instantly at her father's words even though he rarely presented intellectual lessons.

"Now, let's get on home. I think Lady might be just about cooking lunch." The orange dog said enlarging his size so he could see above the forest. There he could easily see the stable house which his family lived.

Another idea popped into Viola's head. "Hey, dad, I bet I can beat you to the house!" The pup said whirling her tail to lift into the air.

"Oh, yeah?" Her father said squinting his eyes. He didn't think his daughter could be so challenging. At least against him.

"Yeah!" Viola said eagerly already flying towards the house at full speed.

"Whoa!" The dad said surprised at her daughter's speed. He was caught off guard for a few by the fight before he started running on his own.

Little by little did he start catching up to her. Viola knew her dad would probably beat her as things stood. There was only one way she could win this.

Viola closed her eyes for a moment to concentrate on a single place; the house. She felt her body move at the speed of light for a millisecond. After she reopened her eyes she found herself right at the door to their mom's house. She had won the race between her and her dad.

"Aww, no fair!" The dad complained. He wasn't too far beyond her before she had pulled her trump card. "You teleported."

"But you didn't say I couldn't teleport." Viola said laughing at her victory.

"Whatevs let's just go in and eat." He said flatly only slightly angry over his loss, and against his daughter, no less. Still though, to the dog, he couldn't help but feel a little proud of his daughter.

The two entered the house to see the rest of the family already at the table, eating.

"Oh look, Dad and Viola are finally here!" T.V. said after he finished slurping a wet noodle.

"What!? You guys are already eating?" Viola questioned. She was quite hungry herself.

"Yeah, you guys took too long getting back so we went in ahead and started eating." Jake Jr. explained while getting herself some more noodles.

"Boo!" Viola said toward her siblings, although it wasn't all their faults.

Both Kim Kil Whan and Charlie both agreed to wait until their sister and dad arrived and they did kept their agreement.

Lady Rainicorn came over to her partner upon seeing him and nuzzled her head against his.

_"Hi Jake and Viola, are you two ready to eat with the rest of us?"_ She asked them kindly. Even though Jake and Lady Rainicorn weren't married, they still loved each other to the point of raising a family together.

"Yeah!" Viola said excited to eat. She ran over to the table where her brothers and sisters were eating at.

"Sure babe, what's on the menu?" Jake asked his beloved.

_"It's your favorite; Vietnamese noodles!"_ The rainicorn exclaimed. She was also particularly fond of the dish so she was more than happy to make the meal, especially for her kids.

Jake was ecstatic at the news of his favorite meal being served.

"Oh, Sweet!" The dog said before attempting to run to the eating table himself. Unfortunately, for Jake his stomach would have to wait a little longer as a leg grabbed Jake, preventing him from reaching the noodles his stomach craved.

_"Aren't you forgetting something, honey?"_ Lady asked as she held onto him. _"I already finished eating."_ She winked.

Jake immediately caught onto the hint. "Then I hope you saved some room for dessert." He said before he met Lady's lips with his own.

While the dog and rainicorn showed their affection, the kids didn't like what they saw.

"Ewww!" The pups all said in unison. They were so disgusted by simple kiss their parents gave each other; half of the pups lost their appetite to eat more.

Viola appetite remained unphased from the sight thankfully, but the others had stopped eating.

T.V.'s lunch was about to come right back where it came from, but he managed to hold it down.

Taking advantage of everyone's lost appetite, Viola asked for the noodles her siblings hadn't finished. In return they all gave her their noodles without second thought. Within seconds, the peach colored pup had double her original portion.

Upon smiling at her new stack of noodles the pup began to dig in until...

*Knock, Knock*

Two Knocks could be heard coming from the door. Everyone's attention changed to the door as everything suddenly went silent.

Jake was the first to break the silence after the knocks stopped.

"Who is it?" He yelled hoping to get a reply. There was silence again.

Jake broke away from Lady and went over to the door. Suddenly the room was filled with tension. The kids prepared to defend themselves and their parents if the visitor was aggressive.

"Hello?" Jake said slowly opened the door only to see nothing. He scratched his head wondering who and or what it was that knocked on the door.

Something on the front door caught the dog's eye. "Huh?"

Everyone remained tense. _"What is it Jake?"_ Lady Rainicorn asked him.

Jake just pulled out what looked like a letter that was attached to the door. "I don't know, but someone left a note on the door." Jake said looking at the paper confused.

"What does it say, Dad?" Viola asked with noodles still in her mouth.

"Yeah, read it!" The other pups chimed in hoping to get in on whatever was going on.

Jake scanned the letter and read the letter aloud so his family could all hear its contents.

It read:

Dear Guest

Hello! Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Suzaku and as you may or may not already be aware of

as I am new to this region of Ooo. I want to start off by thanking you for your warm welcome some of

you gave me several days ago, to your wonderful land. I've never felt this at home since... well, my own

home actually. Now with all of that said, I would like to return the favor. I hereby invite you and the

rest of your rag-tag group of friends to my humble mansion for a housewarming party. It is located just

on the outskirts of the Scary Dark Forest and it's pretty big so you can't miss it. The party begins at 4

o'clock. Don't worry, I don't plan to keep you all for too long knowing what busy lives you all, but I do

insist you all attend. I never did get the chance to speak to you each one on one on my first visit. I hoped

to do so at my very own mansion so I sent these letters in hopes anyone would be willing to come here

and chat. I can assure you that despite its hasty construction, it is quite sound in terms of architecture, if

you have any fears of it crashing down on your heads... I hope you are able to attend this social

gathering. While there is food and drink, I'm sure each of you would be looking for an explanation of my

remarkable mansion. I do hope to see all of you very soon, and join in your "righteousness" that you and

your group are so widely known for.

Sincerely,

Suzaku Z.

To Be Continued


	2. The Calm During the Storm

Violas Mansion

**(A/N: Wow i procrastinated on this for soooooo long and i apologize. It was my fault for playing too much Call Of Duty Black Ops II but now that i have a bit of motivation to write again I got this chapter up now.)**

**Italics = Rainicorn Language**

Jake stared at the mysterious letter after he had finished reading it. He scanned the letter again trying to make sense of it all.

"Who the heck is Suzaku?" Viola asked as she finished her noodles. Her siblings were just as curious as she was.

Jake looked up to his kids. "Honestly, I have no idea." He replied.

_"I think that's the guy that visited the Candy Kingdom a little while back."_ Lady Rainicorn chimed in. _"Remember that shady fellow that visited the Candy Kingdom a few weeks ago?"_

4 Weeks ago, only a few days before the birth of the pups, a mysterious person who went by simply name Suzaku had appeared virtually out of nowhere. Nobody had seen who or what he really was because he wore a robe that covered his entire body. Despite his "shady" appearance he was still greeted warmly by most of its citizens. Even Princess Bubblegum gave the strange visitor a warm welcome to her domain.

Jake rubbed his head for a second, before coming to a slight realization. "Oh yeah I remember now! The guy came all robbed up though, I didn't even get a good look at him." He said recalling his run-in with Suzaku for the first time.

Suzaku wasn't exactly the social type so he didn't speak much and even when he did talk his voice sounded very 'alien'. Even weirder was that even though he was robed everyone could see his soul-piercing eyes. Needless to say his very appearance gave off a somewhat disturbing aura.

"So are you going that little mansion of his?" Viola asked her father.

"Heck yeah I'm going!" Jake beamed at his kids. He never turned down a party invitation. He turned to Lady Rainicorn and nudged her. "Are you coming too sugar?"

Lady hesitated before nodding. _"I guess it couldn't hurt to go to it for a few minutes."_

Normally Lady Rainicorn was very welcoming of anyone that was new in town but, admittedly she was a bit skeptical of Suzaku despite his seemingly friendly visit.

Jake looked over to his kids. "You guys want to come with?" he asked.

The pups exchanged looks between each other before they all shook their heads.

"Aww why not?" Jake asked back a bit disappointed his kids didn't want to come with him and Lady.

"Were going to adventure out in the Crystal Cave today." Jake Jr. spoke out.

_"Again?"_ Lady interjected. "_That's like the fifth time you kids have gone over there. What's so great about it?_" She asked.

"Well it's kind of a little hang-out spot for us." Kim Kil Whan began. "It's pretty math!"

"Yeah, T.V. added and it's also the place where you can get crystal berries, which by the way is probably the best thing I've ever eaten."

"But what about the monsters." Jake protested a bit disturbed the pups would decide to hang-out at a place as dangerous as the Crystal Cave.

"Oh, those things aren't a threat to us Dad." Viola replied.

"Yeah, we beat their butts so bad they don't even bother us anymore." Charlie agreed.

Jake smiled in reassurance. He had forgotten just how powerful his kids really were. "Ok then, Lady and I will just be on our way then. You kids enjoy yourselves while were gone." The dog said walking out the door.

"Bye Dad." The pups said together.

Lady closely followed him but before she reached the door she turned back to give her kids a final look. _"It'll be getting dark early today so I want you all back here by 7 ok?"_ She explained.

"Yes Mom." The Pups all said altogether again.

_"We should be back before then so we'll know if your miss your little curfew."_ Lady said before she waved goodbye to her precious children. "Bye Kids."

"Bye Mom." The pups said again seeing both their mom and dad off to a party which was hosted by a guy they never met.

* * *

A few hours of having fun in the Crystal Cave the pups lost track of time and soon rushed back home.

As they neared their Moms house they knew they were late as it was now sunset.

"Oh great now were late." Charlie complained.

"Now we're really going to get it." Viola said fearfully of what their Mom was going to do to them.

"It's all T.V.'s fault." Kim Kil Whan said placing the blame.

"Hey don't blame me." T.V. said taken aback slightly.

"Well it doesn't matter were all going to be in trouble." Jake Jr said nearing the door,

She opened it to see the house to be quite as empty as they left it.

"Well this is surprising." Kim Kil Whan said.

"Where's mom and dad." Jake Jr, asked. "Shouldn't they be back by now?"

"Maybe we lucked out and they won't be here for a couple of minutes or even seconds.

"That's impossible were like an hour late." Viola said.

"Well Dad does often lose track of time." T.V. said.

"Not when Mom is with him though." Charlie said "Surely they would be back by now."

"Well if they're not here they must still be at the party thing." Viola said.

"How's about we head on over there then." Jake Jr, proposed. "It's better than sitting here waiting for them if they aren't even coming."

"Yeah I'm with you on that." T.V. agreed.

Kim Ka Whan and Charlie nodded in agreement.

The pups all looked at Viola who hadn't decided.

"What's wrong Vi?" Jake Jr asked.

"Oh nothing." Viola said. "Just a weird vibe i was getting for a second." She honestly didn't want to go but with everyone else going she didn't want to disagree with them nor did she want to be all alone.

"Ok then let's drop by this Suzaku's mansion." Jake Jr. said. "Where was it again?"

"Somewhere near the Scary Dark Forest." Kim Kil Whan said."

"Ok let's head on over there then." Jake Jr. said. Taking off to the sky as her sibling followed closely.

* * *

While they flew in the twilight hours of the day dark clouds started to form above them. Viola felt the weird Vibe she felt back at their house. She was a little confused about what it was but she tried ignoring it.

Within a few minutes the pup finally began to see a big structure by the entrance of the Scary Dark Forest. The sight impressed the ups.

"Whoa that's a big house." T.V. said in awe.

"Well duh it is a mansion." Charlie said.

The fact the house lied closely to such a scary place didn't really intimidate them but that didn't change the fact the house itself gave off a weird aura.

"Let's just get in before it starts raining." Viola said as a raindrop hit her in the face.

"Too late." Jake Jr. said as a few raindrops rained upon them.

Flying quickly the pups reached the door of the mansion before it started to rain super hard outside. The small parchment from the door gave them a little bit of shelter from the cold rain. Soon lighting struck making a loud noise almost startling the pups.

"Well...I guess we won't be flying back home anytime soon." Jake Jr. Said looking at the looming clouds above them.

They didn't look gray anymore but now jet black. The wind too suddenly started to pick up. Lightning started to strike basically every 30 seconds each making a big thunderous boom. Turning back home was pretty much impossible so the pups were essentially stuck there until the weather would let up.

"I don't get how the weather could suddenly turn violent like that." Kim Kil Whan said confused."

"Who cares let's just get inside." T.V. said getting agitated by the high wind.

"Yeah I hate the cold." Viola said. As another brush of cold wind breezed by her and her siblings.

Jake Jr. went up toward the front of the door and pushed the button to ring the doorbell.

Of course they would've teleported inside but they knew that would be pretty rude of them to just waltz into someone else's house like that. They knew it was better to politely knock on the door or ring the doorbell..

They all waited a few seconds as nothing happened.

"Do you think anyone heard it?" Jake Jr asked.

"Maybe" Kim Kil Whan said. "But considering how big the house is i think ti would take a while for anyone to actually get to the front door."

"Speaking of which does anyone else notice how old this house looks?" Charlie said.

"Yeah it does." Viola said. "I thought this house was supposed to be new."

"Well it did say the house was going to look older than it actually was in the letter." Kim Ka Whan said.

"Oh" Viola and Charlie said together.

Oddly enough the house looked even more ominous than before with its vegetation that hung both tightly and loosely on its sides as if it were centuries old. The many windows it had were all pitch black from the inside save a few other windows but even the ones that were lit were lit pretty dimly.

Suddenly the pups hear a noise at the door and they all gasp, a little frightened.

The door then suddenly made a clicking noise and started to open ever so slowly revealing light dispelling the darkness the pups were currently in.

The light temporarily blinded the pups but as their eyes adjusted to the light they could see a tall shadowy figure by the door. It was a medium sized woman. Her appearance was unmistakably human as her skin appeared Caucasian and her hair was a red-orange-brown combination that wore a fancy emerald green dress-skirt the dress itself only came a little beyond her waist except for the white parchment which extended further from the back. She also wore brown gloves along with brown boots which came up to her kneecap. Finally she bore a small pendant around her neck.

"Who could this be at this hour?" The woman said before seeing the pups. Her voice sounded very charming.

The pups were briefly shocked by the appearance of the human. Though they were a bit confused as they always thought their uncle Finn was the only human that existed.

"Umm..." Viola finally spoke up. "This is Suzaku's Mansion isn't it?" She asked the woman.

"Why yes this is in fact Master Suzaku's mansion." The woman began closing her eyes and then making a proper bow. "And I'm his lovely housekeeper and servant Murugu." She properly introduced herself. "May I also ask who you kids are and what is your business at my master's residence?"

Jake Jr. was the first to speak up. "We're here to see our parents at the party Suzaku is hosting."

Murugu smirked. "Well with all due apologies children I do believe master Suzaku's party ended quite a while ago and all that were invited returned home in a timely fashion.

"What!?" The pup gang all said in shock.

"Are you sure?" T.V. asked. "Our parents should've been home then."

"Perhaps they took a small detour on their way home." Murugu proposed. Lightning stroke as she finished the sentence and it was only now she realized the pups were all soaked and cold from the outside.

Murugu smirked. "Would you kids like to come in and dry off? I'd hate to leave you all in a storm of this caliber you'll get catch a cold if you stay out here any longer."

Without hesitation the pups ran past Murugu and into the mansion finally free of the storm they were in.

Finally inside they all shook themselves dry as Murugu shut the door.

The foyer was very luxurious, something the pups had never seen. Even the Candy Kingdom castle looked pale in comparison. The way the floors and walls were matted as well as the priceless antiques and artifacts around the room gave the Foyer a overwhelming sense of being.

"Now I didn't catch your names, what were they?" Murugu asked them as the pups settled down in the new environment.

The Pups each introduced themselves to Murugu as politely as they could.

"My you kids are quite an interesting bunch aren't you?" Murugu asked with a smile.

Viola couldn't help but feel a little put off by her smile. It was as if there was more to her than her appearance or maybe it was her appearance that made her a little uncomfortable.

Kim Kil Whan chuckled a bit before he answered back. "Well our Dad is a famous adventurer so of course were interesting."

Murugu looked as if her interested was perked. "Your Dad's a famous adventure? Can I have his name?" Murugu asked curiously.

"His name's Jake." Viola said angrily. How could anyone not know who their dad was?

Murugu face turned into a face of surprise. "What!? You're his kids? I had no idea he had a family." The loyal servant said. "This is most surprising."

"What's so surprising about it?" Kim Kil Whan asked. "Our Mom had us just a month ago and everyone knew she was pregnant."

Murugu face suddenly turned from a smile to a frown. "Well I guess someone misinformed me." Her voice suddenly turned slightly bitter.

Viola shuddered in reaction from her bitter voice. As did the rest of her siblings.

Murugu looked at the kids and the small uncomfortable that had formed onto their faces. Her face grew red with embarrassment as she put a arm over her head. "Sorry about that." She apologized. "My anger often times gets the better of me."

Jake Jr's expression softened. "That's fine that happens to all of us sometime." She said as her sibling nodded in agreement.

"Well since it doesn't look like this storm is going to end soon you pups should sleep here tonight." Murugu proposed with a smile.

Viola and her sibling looked at each other and then looked out the window were the storm continued to ravage the mansion. They knew it would be suicide to go out in that kind of storm even with their teleporting ability. Still though, they were very concerned about their parents. They knew very well they would be super worried about them since they haven't returned home. For all they knew their parents could be crying over the fact their children could be dead from a storm of this magnitude.

The pups nodded toward Murugu. "Thank You for letting us stay inside Miss Murugu." Viola said politely.

The woman smiled before responding. "You're very welcome and you can just call me Murugu."

"Now come with me everyone. If you will." Murugu said walking down a corridor. Viola and her siblings followed closely. All was silent as they walked on and on within the mansion. They eventually came across a set of stairs and began walking up staircase after staircase. Eventually the pups decided it was easier to just float up rather than walk so they did so. After what seemed like an eternity they Murugu stopped on a certain level and began walking another corridor. Everything remained silent for a while.

"Soooo." Kim Kil Whan said breaking the silence. "How exactly do you know where were going."

"Yeah, This place is enormous and there's so many rooms." T.V. added as he flew alongside his brother.

"Good question." Murugu said smirking although the pups didn't see her smirk due to the fact they were behind her. "You see, being in this mansion for so long I've pretty much know where everything is."

"Oh that makes sense i guess." Kim Kil Whan responded.

"How was the party here?" Charlie asked.

"It was decent I suppose." Murugu replied. "Everything was said and dealt with."

"Oh." Charlie said a bit solemnly expecting a bit more detailed answer.

"Are you a human like our Uncle Finn?" Jake Jr. finally asked.

"Yeah you do look a lot like one" Viola added.

"Another good question." Murugu said giggling. Viola once again felt a bit uncomfortable with the way she laughed. She wondered if her sibling felt the same way.

"I actually am not a human." Murugu explained. "Master Suzaku and I are actually demons that just so happen to appear human even though were not."

"Ohhh" The pups all said a bit astonished. Though they wondered who Suzaku actually was and what he looked like they figured the asked Murugu enough questions for the night.

The group had then stopped at a door. "OK kiddies here's your room." Murugu said opening the door.

"Wow!" Viola and the rest of her siblings said in awe yet again impressed by the look of their massive room.

"Impressed?" Murugu asked laughing a bit.

"Very!" They responded in unison.

"Well I'll just let you pupsters be on your way then. If you need anything don't be afraid to notify me." Murugu said closing the door slowly.

"Good Night." The servant lady said before she fully closed the door.

Viola could've sworn she heard a dark giggle from her as she heard her leave but she shrugged it off. She then went over by a nearby window and peered outside of it as rain splattered against it hard. She could barely make out anything due to the darkness outside. The only thing that brought light was the occasional lightning strikes which now struck less often.

"Hey Vi!" Jake Jr. said nudging her sister interrupting her train of thought.

"Yeah?" Viola responded.

"Since we have to share a bed for tonight I don't want to too close to you because you move in your sleep." JJ explained.

"I move in my sleep?" Viola asked back.

"Yeah all the time. It's kind of annoying so that's why I didn't want to share a bed with you." Jake Jr. said. She almost sounded angry.

"What about the others?" Viola asked again.

"Well while you were over here gazing into the window Kim, Charlie, T.V. and I played Rock- Paper-Scissors for the lone bed and the losers had to share a bed." JJ said again.

"And who won?" Viola asked curiously.

"Charlie did but i think she cheated." JJ replied

"I did not cheat!" Charlie complained hearing what her brother had said.

"Yeah...right." T.V. said still not convinced.

"Guys lets just go to sleep so we can wake up first thing when this storm is over." Viola said.

"Yeah, good idea Vi. I can't imagine how bad Mom and Dad must be feeling right now." Kim Kil Whan said

The pups hung their heads down in silence before they went to their respective beds. Charlie went to her personal bed and T.V with Kim Kil Whan and finally Jake Jr. and Viola shared their own bed.

The lights were now off and everything remained silent save for the rain which still racked the windows.

"Mom...Dad..." Viola muttered before sleep consumed her.

To Be Continued

**(The plot thickens next time on Viola's Mansion.)**


	3. The Nightmare Begins

Viola's Mansion

Chapter 3: The Nightmare Begins

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait. These stories take more time than I thought. Thing is exam week is coming up and I need to study so I won't be able to work on anything for a while ,but not to worry because after exams are over and Summer Vacation begins; I'm going to hyper-drive mode!**

Viola ran frantically through the scary dark forest as the dark cold rain pelted against her face. The air itself was freezing cold and if that wasn't enough with the wind blowing as hard as it was made it almost unbearable. The rainipup's tears mixed with the rain as she ran from her mysterious pursuer who laugh crackled from behind her.

Try as she might. Viola wasn't able to teleport or fly away from her purser and she began to whimper as the sound of the laughter only got louder and louder in her eardrums.

Suddenly, the laughter behind her stopped and the storm began to die down almost as fast as it came. Viola continued running despite her pursuer's sudden dissaperance and the calm of the storm.

Viola then saw an orange light in the distance. It was dim but it was better than staying in the darkness where she felt vulnerable. Going through a few bushes and branches Viola made her way towards the dim light which pierced through the darkness.

After making her way towards the strange light she was surprised to a campfire in the center of a small area of the forest. Viola was shocked even further when she saw not only her friends but her family all circled around the campfire. Everyone was there; Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Finn, Ice King, Limpy Space Princess, Flame Princess, Tree Trunks, Charlie, Kim Kil Whan, Jake Jr, T.V., Lady Rainicorn and Jake.

"Viola?" Jake said as he saw daughter. Everyone else turned to see the rainipup.

"Dad?!" Viola said shocked to find see her friends and family all in one place. She didn't know how or why they were all out her but she didn't care. She was just glad she finally saw her parents again. Viola teared up a bit as she ran right into the safety of her fathers arms.

"It's ok Viola...just relax..." Jake said as he caressed his daughter's head. "It's ok Viola...just relax.." the magic dog repeated in a monotone voice.

Viola wondered why her dad was talking like that but once again she didn't care. She felt safe within the comfort of her family from whatever it was that was chasing her in the forest. She knew surely the people around her would protect her.

The rainipup closed her eyes for a few seconds as her dad continued to stoke her still saying the same thing he was before and all was silent until the sound her laughter broke it. Viola opened her eyes and looked around the campfire to see T.V. with a toothy grin across his face. His facial expression made Viola uneasy but that was just the beginning.

T.V. then started to laugh manically. Soon afterwards Charlie began laughing with him in the same matter. Then Jake Jr., Kim Kil Whan, Finn, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Ice King, Flame Princess, Lumpy Space Princess, Tree Trunks and even Lady Rainicorn; her mother all had the same look on their faces and started laughing manically. Soon the sounds of their laughter combined started to get higher in pitch until it started to sound like the noise she heard from her pursuer earlier in the storm.

Scared Viola tucked her head into Jake's arms again. "Daddy...make them stop!" She cried. The laughter didn't stop and Viola just wanted to get away. She tried to move but she was unable to get free of Jake's grip. Instead Jake jerked her to keep her from escaping his grip.

"IT'S OK VIOLA...JUST RELAX...!" Jake said in a much more demonic voice.

Viola finally realized that the one holding her wasn't her father. She screamed as she tried to escape her fathers clutches.

"NO...LET GO!" Viola screamed finding a burst of energy she managed to get out of her "father's" clutches.

She went by the campfire which oddly enough provided no warmth at all. In fact she felt colder than she did before. The fire then turned from bright orange to a bright green color and a black figure rose from it's flames.

Unable to see the figure scared Viola even more if that was possible. The figure itself looked bony and was oddly figured but Viola didn't care. She just wanted this nightmare to end.

The pupster attempted to run away but the figure grabbed her before she could even start. The bony and shadowy figure looked dead cold into Viola's eyes who in turn whimpered as she looked back into its sick green eyes. Soon Viola felt very very weak. As if she would pass out at any moment.

The figure laughed manically as it threw Viola down to the ground hard. Viola felt her body shake violently as her body met the dirt covered ground.

As she tried to pick herself up she looked in horror as her body started to slowly deteriorate into nothingness. The laughter that had been going on relentlessly continued to ring into her already disappearing ears and then there was nothing left off her.

* * *

"AAAHH" Viola screamed as she snapped her eyes open. She breathed heavily as she slowly became aware of her surroundings. "It was just a dream...just a crazy dream." Viola whispered to herself realizing she was still alive. Viola looked around the room glancing at her siblings that were sleeping peacefully despite the ravenous storm outside.

The clanking of raindrops hitting the window were still heard and faint lighting strikes accompanied it.

Viola tried to go back to sleep despite her nightmare. She wanted to have a peaceful dream and one of which didn't involve her friends and family acting like the way they were and most importantly a dream that didn't involve her dying. The thought ravaged her mind and it made it all the difficult to get some blissful sleep.

Weirdly Viola felt really cold now despite being under the bed sheets. Even colder than when she was outside in the storm. Hoping she wasn't hallucinating Viola nudged Jake Jr, who laid right beside her.

"JJ! Get up." Viola whispered trying to get her to wake up.

Jake Jr. muttered something uncomprehendable. "Ugh..What is it Vi?" Jake Jr. asked groggily as she yawned. She was still really tired and the last thing she wanted to do was have a chat in the middle of the night.

"Aren't you getting cold?" Viola asked her sister hoping she'd say what she'd hoped.

"Not really...why do you ask?" Jake Jr. replied with another yawn.

"I had a...bad dream and now I can't sleep." Viola admitted. She wouldn't bother being specific about what her nightmare was about.

Jake Jr. huffed a bit. "Well just go ask what's-her-name for some warm milk or something." she proposed.

Viola smiled. "Yeah good idea." Viola agreed to the idea." Warm milk was always a nice remedy to nightmares.

But there was a problem. Viola didn't know her way around the mansion and with a mansion this big she would be lost for the whole night.

She thought it would maybe be safer just to stay in the bed room but there would be no way she would be able to sleep in this cold nor with her recent nightmare which still lingered within her sub conscious. For better or for worse; Viola would have to venture out into the mansion. Who knew? Maybe she'd be lucky enough to meet Murugu or Suzaku at some point or some other person who worked there.

"Umm JJ, would you mind coming with me?" Viola asked her sister again.

"No...I'm pretty sure you can get a glass of milk by yourself Vi." Jake Jr. responded going back to sleep.

"Ugh fine, be that way." Viola said a little irritated that her sister would let her go out all alone into a mysterious mansion by her lonesome. She would've asked the others but they would've most likely respond with the same answer.

Ignoring the cold she felt around her Viola got out of the safety of her bed and onto the nicely carpeted floor. From there she walked over to the door and slowly opened the door. Upon opening the door the hallway Viola felt another intense wave of icy wind.

"Brr..." Viola reacted upon feeling the cold air. Her body shook trying to restore heat to her body but it was hard since it would just get sapped away from the cold air again.

"Man what do these guys have their A.C.'s set to...-500?" Viola complained. She took one last look into the room where her siblings rested each of them looking peacefully. After closing the door the pup realized the door room she was in was numbered. It was engraved on the front center of the door like a hotel room number.

"Room 666?" Viola whispered. having the number memorized within her mind so she could remind herself what room she and the others were sleeping in.

Viola then looked at a few thing within the hallway to identify then she would use it as a sort of landmark so she would tell which hallway she was on. The hallway was dimly lit but Viola could still see clearly.

"Ooo what a nice painting." Viola said spotting what looked like a family portrait; It had 5 young kids with their parents; a young woman and a young man. Viola suspected the man to be Suzaku. Viola was weirded out by his appearance as he looked so... unnatural but then again, this was The Land Of Ooo and Murugu said they were all demons from somewhere.

Getting back on track; Viola continued on her quest for warm milk she would have to find the kitchen or at least a person who knew where the kitchen was. She continued walking in random directions and random staircases trying to find her destination.

Unfortunetely Viola's search came up fruitless. "Glob It! Where is everything!" Viola said frustrated. She wondered how the people that lived here got around as big as it was.

Suddenly, Viola heard the biggest lighting strike she's ever heard come from outside the mansion. It was so loud it boomed within the whole mansion making it vibrate a little bit. Not only did the effects of the lighting rumble the house but it also knocked out the power zapping away the little light Viola had to see.

The rainipup was now lost completely in the dark in a big mansion in the middle of a storm with no way out and to make matters worse...she was all alone...or so she thought.

Viola was already scared out of her mind being alone and in the dark. It wouldn't be so bad if she were with her other siblings but she wasn't. To make natters worse the air suddenly turned from cold to bitter cold. Viola felt a rush of cold air getting closer to her and she felt colder and colder by the second. She also felt weak as if something was draining her life energy.

Hearing the faint sound of laughter Viola turned her head looking down both passageways to see nothing but darkness. Only the light from occasional lightning strikes provided any sources of light.

"Who's there..." Viola said with fear dripping from her mouth. The laughter got louder as Viola whimpered again. Her nightmare was starting to replay itself except this time she wasn't dreaming.

Instantaneously a voice whispered something into Viola's ear. "BOO!" It said scaring the daylights out of Viola!

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Viola screamed out of shock. She was paralyzed with fear and unable to move.

An orange figure appeared right behind Viola and she didn't have time to react as it grabbed her by the neck and slammed her onto a nearby wall.

"Ooof." Viola uttered being pushed against the wall. "What...the heck..are.. you...?" Viola asked getting a good look at the orange translucent figure.

The orange 'figure' looked small and roundish it had pupiless eyes and instead it's eyes glowed a sick yellow color it also had no legs and it was transparent so you could see right through it.

Viola took no second guess and knew that it was in fact a ghost. She tried to use her powers to escape it's grip but for some odd reason her powers weren't working. Was it because she was under alot of anxiety from her fear? Viola didn't know but all she knew was that she was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"$%^$#$%" The ghost muttered before Viola felt the it's free arm open her mouth and then it slowly reached into her throat; making her gag. From there Viola's world started to spin for her and her already bleak vision began to become even more bleak as she started to loose consciousness. Her eyes felt heavy as she began to lower them to where they wouldn't any lower. She felt her heartbeat go slower and slower by each passing second. With no way out Viola made one last struggle to get out of the ghost grip.

The ghost cackled at Viola's attempt to escape and then promptly prepared to finish her.

**To Be Continued**

**Is this the end for Viola? Find out in Part 4**


	4. Explanations And Revelations!

Viola's Mansion

Chapter 4: _Explanations and Revelations!_

The ghost stood floated barely a foot from Violas face. The pup winced as the ghost grinned at her, it's visible yet still touchable body touching the inside of her throat desiring something from within her. Viola wondered if this was another nightmare, but it all felt too real to be one. Regardless if it was a dream or not the pup closed her eyes, expecting the worst possible thing to happen.

Suddenly, Viola heard a 'ding' sound. As in the sound that reminded her of metal clanking against something. Viola slowly opened one eye to see the ghost wasn't grinning anymore. Instead it had the same terrified look on its face as she had moments before. Not only was that but a source of light shining on her and the ghost that held her captive. It wasn't the ceiling lights as the power was still knocked out. It was illuminated by a flashlight. Instantly next thing heard was the sound of a vacuum cleaner.

The ghost was violently pulled away from Viola as it screamed in terror. The pup in question had fallen back onto the carpeted floor trying to catch her breath from the energy the ghost had stolen from her. The ghost was pulled away from Viola as it screamed in horror. With her eyes, she could make out a silhouette within the darkness. This one this one however, actually looked normal in a sense. She could faintly make out something its hand as it held something, Viola couldn't quite make out through the darkness, but she thought it looked like the hose to some kind of vacuum cleaner.

Whatever it was, the ghost tried to fly away from it, but was unable to escape its grasp. After a few moments, a trail of the ghost began to streak back to the device the person shrouded by shadow was holding. The yellow specter let out one final wail before getting sucked into the device. Once the ghost was gone, the unidentified person collapsed onto the ground, and remained motionless.

Viola breathed in heavily after witnessing what she had witnessed. She couldn't even process what had just happened. The flashlight the person had rolled over a few feet towards the pup after the person dropped it when they fell down. Whoever tit was; they saved Viola's life.

Viola however was still a little shaken up from her experience. Slowly she crept up the unmoving body. She got closer and closer with each step until she came upon the flashlight the person dropped. Viola thought it would be safer to flash the light onto the body. She picked up the flashlight, her eyes still fixated on the body.

With the flashlight now in hand; Viola slowly turned the light onto the body. The pup face suddenly changed with a face of shock seeing the body's features, a pink skinned woman with even pinker hair made out of bubblegum, a sacred gem embodied onto her symbolic crown. It was the body the Princess of the Candy Kingdom: Princess Bubblegum.

"Princess?!" Viola shouted in shock nearly dropping her flashlight when she saw who it is. "Didn't Murugu say everyone went home after the party ended?" Viola questioned herself. The pup took another look at the princess now noticing how disfigured she looked.

Princess Bubblegum looked very discolored, her body was shrived and frail like that of an old prune. In her right hand was a vacuum hose that went around to her back. On her back was a weird looking grey box, with a cylinder thing sticking out, above 6 lights were glowing. One of them was glowing blue while the other 5 were glowing red.

Viola had no idea what it was. It looked like an ordinary vacuum cleaner in appearance, but it had the ability to suck up ghost as she had just witnessed moments ago. The pup slowly walked over to the princess and shined the light on her again, this time looking for a sign of life within her.

Suddenly Princess Bubblegum snapped her eyes open and quickly got back up, her eyes glared fiercely at Viola with her weird ghost catching vacuum pointed towards her. Viola jumped back in reaction and held up her hands in defense.

"Wait Princess wait! It's me! Viola!" The pup shouted at the deranged princess.

"W-ho…?" Princess Bubblegum responded weakly. She sounded as old as she looked.

"It's me Princess Bubblegum! Remember? Jake and Lady's daughter." Viola told PB hoping she'd not act so crazy. At that moment Princess Bubblegum lowered her face as well as the vacuum she held in her hands.

"Jake….Lady….Finn…everyone…..no." Princess Bubblegum said sadly, her face full of despair as put down her flashlight and vacuum hose. She then fell to her knees, trying her hardest to stay conscious. Viola rushed over to help her back.

"Viola…." Bubblegum said as she coughed violently. "It's…not safe….for us…..here" Bubblegum said weakly pointing her hand in a random direction. "This way….please…."

"Um okay Princess." Viola said hesitantly. She had no idea what was going on, but Princess Bubblegum looked as if she knew a great deal about what happened here.

Viola let Princess Bubblegum lean on her as the both walked within the corridor. Viola was worried about another ghost showing up, but luckily none had shown. Princess Bubblegum had lead herself and Viola down another hall until they came across a diner room where a stairwell was; there they went down to the bottom At the bottom of the stairwell was one lone door.

"In there….quickly…." Bubblegum told Viola.

Viola quickly walked over and opened the door, allowing the both of them into the safety of the room. In this room it was actually pretty well lit. This new room was definitely a something different from the rest of the mansion. The room's walls were completely composed of metal. The walls gave off a very harmonic hum that was both relaxing and taxing on the mind. The room also had a very noticeable machine in the back of the room. Against one of the walls was a large network of devices, the one farthest to the left having a little hole about three inches in diameter. Needless to say the machine looked very ominous despite it being off.

Princess Bubblegum left Viola, leaving her to support herself and walked over to the machine. Viola was about to say something as Bubblegum began interacting with it, but before she could the machine turned on all of a sudden. The machine started clanking and Viola watched is started to operate.

"What is this?" Viola asked Princess Bubblegum, curious as to what the heck it was.

"Just watch." Bubblegum said slowly walking over to the end of the machine. There, she inserted the hose of the vacuum cleaner she had caught the ghost with. Soon after the blue light that was lit up soon turned back red to match the other red lights and a blue blob soon appeared inside one the machines, this one in particular was filled with what looked like water.

Viola, curious to see what was happening got up closer as Princess Bubblegum went to the computer that was right by where she was previously standing. Viola then witnessed Bubblegum pressing a bunch of keys on the keyboard and suddenly the inside of the water machine started to swirl as if it were on water cycle on a washer machine. Afterwards the ghost was pressed onto a conveyor belt where it was moved to the next machine.

Viola followed it as it was pressed twice and making the blob as flat as a pancake. Afterwards, it was moved to another section of the machine. Viola could only guess that this machine shot an odd lazer at it before moving into the last section. Here the now flat blob was concealed within a machine where it exploded before coming out the other end.

"Woah!" Viola said seeing the captured ghost now turned into a painting portrait. It looked just like the ghost she had seen earlier except it wasn't trying to kill her; instead it was just a harmless painting. Viola then turned to Princess Bubblegum who had just finished typing into the computer mainframe.

"Ok Bubblegum, I want answers! What the heck is going on here? Where's my parents? Why do you look so different?" Viola kept asking Princess Bubblegum questions faster than the Candy Princess could answer them.

"Viola…please understand what I'm about to say." PB said interrupting the pup. "And….don't freak out." She added. Viola nodded as her request.

Princess Bubblegum let out a deep breath before she uttered her next words….

"Your parents…..are dead." PB said.

Viola felt like someone had just stabbed her in the heart. "W-h-at?" Viola said weakly. "Th-ey're d-ead?" Viola stuttered, unable to comprehend that combination of words. The pups' eyes suddenly started to water like a water faucet.

"NO! THAT'S NOT TRUE! IT'S NOT!" Viola shouted trying to deny that fact.

"Wait! Viola please…" Bubblegum said instantly regretting telling her that information first. "Your parents really aren't dead."

"They aren't?" Viola said still sobbing.

"No…..well…technically I guess you could say…really we all are…..Me…Finn…...Jake…..Lady….Even Marceline." Bubblegum said technically.

"Huh?" Viola said confused. She wondered if they were all just old like Princess Bubblegum was. "What do you mean?"

Princess Bubblegum sighed. "Viola…..You know that ghost you saw in the corridor?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah?" Viola replied.

"What if I told you….That our friends and your parents have become those floating abominations?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

"What?!" Viola said shocked. She couldn't believe it. "But How?"

""Those things... those ghosts, as they're called, they're spirits, drenched in magic." Bubblegum explained. "They have the power to take out the spirits of people and turn them into ghosts like them... all of them controlled by the mastermind himself 'Suzaku Zekrom'... we were so foolish to trust that butt face!" Bubblegum cursed.

Princess Bubblegum lowered her head before speaking again. When we all first arrived, bedsides the strange atmosphere of the mansion, everything felt normal. When we entered the dining hall, everything suddenly felt very awkward as if a wave of tense emotion had washed over all of us." Even Marceline didn't act as jokingly as she always does." PB ended with a hint of sadness

"But if everyone's been ghostified; how'd you get away?" Viola asked.

""It was pure luck that I managed to escape…..the others…however weren't so lucky." Bubblegum explained. "Right before Suzaku presented us with his banquet of food, the lights went out. Luckily, Flame Princess was there as her flames made it easier to see. However, soon after, ghosts started popping up and everyone started getting caught and turned into ghosts themselves. Finn and Jake immediately started to fight back trying to protect everyone, but you see…..ghost can't be harmed by physical means like swords or anything of that matter. They too were both caught and turned into spirits." I tried to run away, but I was caught anyway. I can even remember that ghost's creepy grin." Bubblegum said with a hint of fear in her voice.

Viola continued looking and listening to Bubblegum's story with awe and interest.

"It tried to turn me another one of Suzaku's puppets, but by pure luck light from the sun outside shined on it from a nearby window and it released me from its powerful grip. Even still it managed to get a great deal of life energy from me which explains why I look so old. After that encounter I just had to find a way to save everyone, but I could never find Finn, Jake, or any of the others. They always try to run and hide away from me. I speculated it's because I'm so low on life energy I'm not so appetizing to them anymore."

"That's when I came across this thing." Bubblegum said holding up the vacuum cleaner used to capture ghosts. "As you already know, it's used to capture ghost."

"But how can a vacuum cleaner do that?" Viola asked.

"Well….even I can't explain how a vacuum cleaner can do such a thing." Bubblegum said placing a hand on her chin. "Whoever invented this device sure was a genius. It's amazingly compact too. I found has the ability to attract magic, and trap spirits within it. It's really is a remarkable tool. So that's why I've given this little tool a name….the Ghost Capture Device or G.C.D. for short."" Princess Bubblegum said with a little bit of interest. "That means I can catch our ghost-turned friends and turn them back to normal." Bubblegum continued.

"Huh? Really?!" Viola said a bit hopeful about getting her mother and father back.

"Mmhmm!" Bubblegum said nodding. "With the machine I used to turn ghosts into paintings. It's different for people who were recently ghostified though as it can revere the effect and turn them back into their normal physical self therefore breaking their connection to Suzaku."

"Hey! and that's not all! This room is really protecting us. No ghost can penetrate these metal walls and the light gives us protection. As far as I know ghosts really hate light. This is why I think they dwell in the dark like this."

"Oh…" Viola said getting half lost in all of these explanations.

"Say…..how did you get here anyway?" Princess Bubblegum asked hoping to take the tension off of the both of them.

"Oh! My siblings and I came here together looking for you guys when you all didn't come back for a while. We had no idea that all this was happening." Suddenly a realization suddenly came across Viola's face. "Ahhhhhhh!" Viola screamed.

"What! What is it?!" Bubblegum reacted sharply.

"The other's…there're all asleep in the room we were in…." Viola said terrified for their safety.

"Oh no! That means they're defenseless!" Bubblegum said quickly arming herself with her vacuum. "Don't worry Viola…I'll go save them." Bubblegum said determined not to let that kind of fate that happened to her friends happen to Viola's siblings. However before she could even reach the door, Bubblegum stumbled and fell to the floor again.

"Princess!" Viola shouted rushing over to the downed princess.

PB started to get herself up. "Darn this old body of mine. I can hardly get anywhere." She muttered before Viola had interrupted her.

"Princess….Give me the Ghost Capture Device." Viola told the princess.

"Huh?!" Bubblegum mumbled confused about what the rainicorn-dog hybrid had just said.

"Give me the G.C.D. Princess. I'll get my siblings and I'll rescue my family and friends." Viola stated.

"Are you crazy!?" Bubblegum said angrily at Viola. "There's no way I'm letting you go back out there. You're staying here where it's safe." Bubblegum told her.

"But everyone needs help and you're in a bad condition! Besides I can't just sit here and do nothing!" Viola retorted.

"No Viola!" Bubblegum retorted. "I already failed my friends and I had to bear losing Lady to those stupid ghosts…at the very least I can protect her daughter." Princess Bubblegum said.

"Princess….please….I'm the only one who's capable of getting my siblings back…besides….you don't even know what room they're in." Viola retorted. She however still remembered the room number they were still in.

Princess Bubblegum sighed knowing Viola was as stubborn as her mother and father. "Fine…" She finally muttered.

"I won't take no for an a- huh?" Viola said shocked.

"You can have the G.C.D." Bubblegum replied. "I'm really too weak to do all of this and as you said you're more than capable of saving your siblings." Princess Bubblegum said giving Viola the G.C.D.

"Whoa!" Viola said in awe as she put the G.C.D. on her back. It surprisingly fit very well on the pup.

The G.C.D. then started to talk. "_New Ghost Hunter_…_Reconfiguring." _It said in a robotic voice.

"Whoa! This thing talks?!" Viola said shocked again.

"Yeah it does whenever it wants apparently. " Princess Bubblegum responded. "It did the same thing when I put it on." She added.

"_Reconfiguration Complete!" _The G.C.D. said.

"Alright so before I head out, how do I use this thing?" Viola asked the princess kindly.

"Ok, listen carefully because I won't be able to contact you after you leave this room and further more there's really no way to practice there's no ghost in here." Princess Bubblegum told Viola who in return nodded firmly.

"To catch a ghost, you have to simply flash your light at it. This will break the magic barrier around them so you can begin sucking them up with the G.C.D.. The ghost will try to break away from you to escape so you will have to stop it by yanking the G.C.D. back. The machine will remind you how much life it has before it reaches 0. Once it does it will get sucked into the G.C.D. and will remain there until you release it. Did you understand all that?" Princess Bubblegum asked after her long explanation.

"Uh, yeah but it sounds really complicated." Viola said a bit discouraged.

"Don't worry Viola." Bubblegum said with a smile. "It's easier to understand as you actually do it."

"Ah okay. Well I'm off..." Viola said headed for the door, but not before another interruption.

"Wait Viola, don't go just yet!" Bubblegum pleaded.

"What!?" Viola said eager to go now. Every second would be a second wasted to save her siblings.

"Takes these devices with you. I think they'll help you out greatly!" The princess said before bringing out four items. One of them was a normal book, the next was an even smaller book, the third was some kind of radar looking device and the other item looked like a handheld video game.

"Ok, but what does all of this stuff do?" Viola asked. She'd figured all the things she'd need were the G.C.D.

"Ok in order, this is a little encyclopedia; it captures data of the ghosts you catch." Princess Bubblegum said."

Viola took it from Bubblegum and opened it. Almost all the entries were empty except for one and it had the yellow orange ghost they had gotten earlier and turned into a painting.

Viola read the small entry:

_Name: Specter_

_Rarity: Very Common_

_Threat Level: Very Low_

_Bio: This little ghost is pretty much most common of the all the ghosts in the mansion. They usually appear in singles, pairs, or even packs. Still thought It can't do much other than grab you and steal your spirit. It's really easy to beat so just flash your little light and suck them up like a milkshake!_

_Strengths: Intangibility, Spirit Steal_

_Weakness: Light_

"Interesting.." Viola said after reading the entry. She then looked at Bubblegum who gave her the next item.

"This one is like a manual to the G.C.D. I really don't know how this works." The candy princess said handing it to her.

Viola accepted it and opened it. It was all blank until one page started to slowly become readable. Finally the first entry showed itself mysteriously.

"Uh…..weird." Viola reacted upon reading the entry.

_**Ghost Catching Tip #1**_

_**Hey there! Glad to see you're reading your first entry, Hope you don't forget about me. Anyway here's your first tip that should never be forgotten. If you ever find yourself ganged up by a pack of 2 or more ghost, simply flash your light at them and wait for them to disappear. The ghost require time to build their magical shield up so use this time to single out any ghost. Rinse and repeat until all ghosts are caught. Simple as that!**_

"I didn't know that!"Princess Bubblegum complained. "Anyway here's the next one. It's a map of the mansion but the thing is that this mansion is really strange. It constantly changes so not everything is always in the same spot also rooms that you've already been in are colored green while the rest is gray."

"The final item is a camera." Bubblegum said.

"It looks more like a video game." Viola retorted.

"Yeah but it's a camera." She emphasized. You can take snapshots of some ghosts and hear their thoughts, I personally think that's useless, epically because the ghost is trying to kill you, but the next feature is pretty cool. If you aim your camera at any mirror in the mansion and snap a picture of it, you'll automatically teleport here in the safety of this room.

"Sweet! So all I need to do is find them and snap a picture of a mirror!" Viola said with confidence.

"Exactly!" Bubblegum said impressed with Viola's courage. "Although, I've been wondering about something." I didn't invent these things so that means someone in this mansion must've…So why would Suzaku have these things made if he can already control ghost?" She asked.

"I don't know….." Viola replied.

"Oh well, it probably doesn't matter. Just please be careful."

"Okay, I will." Viola responded before she finally opened up the door to the upstairs staircase. She slowly walked out of the safety of the room and out into the darkness. Slowly she closed the door back before she was engulfed by the lack of no light save the flashlight she held in her paw.

"Don't worry guys. I'll save you all." She said vigorously. The pup was ready with all of her equipment given to her by Princess Bubblegum.

"And you too Mom and Dad." Viola said as she took her first steps onto the staircase. One could say that she was very courageous.

…..But just how long will this courageous attitude last?

To Be Continued

.


End file.
